Talk:Fall 2019 Event/@comment-826197-20191202055919/@comment-826197-20191202075202
If we're shooting for historical accuracy here, then let's just prevent the sortie of all Italian, Scandinavian, French, German, and Russian ships, because none of those countries were there. Also, while we're on that subject, you should be locked in to using multiple submarines in every map, because there were ~60 present for the whole battle. I know my history, and this game is not about it. Don't fall into the trap of seeing a map that's a 10x10 mile area of the Pacific Ocean with one (1) enemy based on a WWII ship and think you're immersed in history. It's also not just this event, people. How many times in the past ~year can you remember being able to use a combined fleet that had more than 2 BBs/CVs? I can count that on one hand (barring E-5/6). You don't realize the point. If TCI DD/CA/CLT is the answer to all problems and is truly that OP, then just don't even have BB/CV in the game at all. If every few months when an event rolls around we all just resort to throwing Yukikaze or Shigure or Myoukou or Prinz or KTKM in the last slot of our fleet equipped with all torpedos for every single map, then what is the point of releasing all these CV/BB remodels that require 2 blueprints, 2 action reports, and a catapult thrown in for the carriers? If there's going to be a seemingly innumerable number of restrictions on the use of heavy ships in events, then why waste the time, resources, and consumables to level them up and remodel them? Yamato is slow (Tanaka hates slow ships), has 4 slots, has no special, and is almost never historical. Nelson is slow, has 4 slots, but has a special, yet to use her in 90% of maps she needs to be fast modded which means dropping an AP shell resulting in ~30% less damage on that special. Same case for both Nagato and Mutsu, who almost need to be used together for their special to matter; so if you're locked to one BB then oh well. Ise and Hyuuga are a bridge between BBs and CVs when fully remodeled and have 5 slots, so they should be more useful, right? Wrong, because they're slow (remember how Tanaka hates slow ships?), so you need to sacrifice at least one aircraft slot and its air power for turbines and you'll also then have no AP shell. And don't even get me started on the amount of times I'll read that I have to use a carrier combined fleet for a map, but I can only use 2 CV or 1CV/1CVL because the branching rules dead end me or send me around the Horn of Africa if I have more. Yes, I understand that they aren't 100% restricted. ''Yet. ''But if all these heavy ships that have multiple uses (Ise, Hyuuga), can deal big damage (Yamato, Musashi), have higher plane capacity (every CV(B)), can perform devestating special attacks (Nelson, Nagato/Mutsu, Colorado), and require an arm and a leg and 10 blueprints and catapults to remodel are really outclassed THAT MUCH by one (1) world 1-1 drop destroyer with some torpedos, then why even have them in the game in the first place for anything other than novelty? What's the point of making capital ships flexible, powerful, forboding, and require so many resources to remodel and level if everyone's default every single event on every single map is KTKM with 3 torpedos?